Timless
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: 15year old Kagome falls down a well but she doesn't meet Inuyasha she meets the golden eyed Sesshoumaru.Fate finally intervines & Fixes the broken bond the brothers share.Throught the years Sesshoumaru grows up only knowing one love but does she feel it?
1. Chapter 1 So Cute!

**Disclaimer :I own nothing from Inuyasha , but man a girl can dream.**

**Needed inspiration to write so I'm starting a new story to get my creative juices flowing. Right so let me give you info intro.**

**~Timeless~**

**Chapter 1: So cute**

I will tell you a story boys and girls. There was once a young girl who could jump through time. Now this girl was special, and her future held odd twist and turns. This story tells how it came to be that a possessive demon lord decided to claim her as his women, at a young age, and how she fell in love. How time seemed to taunt and tease her and how fate decided to fix it. Now let me tell you a bit about the girl.

**Kagome Higurashi- Current Age: 15 **

**DOB: September 14, 1994**

**Weapon of choice: Unknown**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Height:5'1 **

**Weight:109 lbs**

**Sex/Species: Female/Human**

But this story has to do with her lover as well. The demon who would admire her from his childhood and grow knowing of her and only her love and strength. He is the…

**Lord Sesshoumaru-Current age: 50 (4 years) later age(s):225 (15) 493 (17) 500 (19)**

**DOB: Unknown**

**Weapon of Choice: Sword**

**Eye color: Amber**

**Height: 5'10 **

**Weight: 167 lbs**

**Sex/species: Male/ Inu-Yokai **

Ahh now where shall I start our story. Hmm how about the beginning…

"Boyo!" Kagome yelled getting frustrated and scared of having to be in the storehouse looking for her cat.

"Meow!" A shiver ran up her spine and she sighed in relief seeing her cat and picking him up. "See Souta…" She said smirking victoriously at her younger brother.

The cat ran out of her arms just as something crashed through the well top right behind Kagome. Souta screamed as he saw his sister Kagome being dragged down the well by the centipede demon. "The jewel!" I shrieked as it curled around Kagome's body. Kagome screamed and smacked her hand into the demons face and a bright light shot out of her hand.

Now boy's and girl's don't get ahead of me. Let me continue on with the story, now where was I?

The light burned away at the demon and a sliver of blue energy surrounded her. "Ahh what's going on!" Kagome shouted and was then submerged in water. Panic rushed through her as she swam to the top level gulping in as much air as she could manage. She looked around and saw well walls and she gasped in fear shouting "Hello! Is anyone up there!" a scream was heard nearby and someone shouted demons.

'Demons?' Kagome, shook her head and reached for the vines that were close to her thanks to the water level. Thought slippery she managed to get up and crawl over the edge. Falling over unceremoniously she looked around the almost desolate area. There was a group of human people, at least that's what she thought they were.

They were four beautiful women, one with a star symbol on her forehead, red eyes and a green hue skin color, who hand glittery skin like a snake protecting a child similar to her with the same symbol on his forehead who looked around the age of seven. The next woman had a cloud on her head and her hair was fluffy and flayed out like a small mane. She had Jade eyes and soft looking stripped skin protecting a young boy and girl who both looked about three. The girl had the symbol of a cloud on her forehead while the boy did not. The next woman had the symbol of the sun on her forehead, feathery golden hair and was holding a young girls hand with the same symbol on her head.

The final woman was scary yet beautiful. Her silvery hair cascaded down her back and her eyes were glowing a bright dark amber. Atop her head lain a symbol of a moon. She was clutching a young child who looked about four in her arms. The women were all surrounded by dark, yet evil looking creatures. They all looked like insect/serpent like creatures. One of the creatures tried to slice out at one of the children of the cloud mother and the Childs mother jumped in front of it letting herself get cut by the creatures. The moon mother clutching the child growled out and snapped her teeth at them.

Kagome frantically searched for a weapon. Spotting a bow and arrows strewn out along the ground, she raced over to them, still unnoticed by any of the creatures.

She only had archery class in middle school. Kagome notched the arrow and aimed. Relaxing like her gym teacher had taught her she let the arrow fly sending her prayers that it would hit the mark.

Light swirled along with the arrow and hit one of the insect/serpent like creatures. The other creatures then circled Kagome. Fear ran through her and a bright blue light circled Kagome and turned each of the creatures into ash.

Kagome gasped feeling as though the energy was depleted from her body. She fell to her knees and stared up at the group of 'women' in wonderment.

They gazed at Kagome and feared she might attack them as well. The woman with a moon upon her forehead stepped forward. "Miko" she said with a strong and willowy voice. Kagome focused on her, still weak from that unknown power she emitted. "M-miko?" Kagome mumbled confused by the term. The Moon woman looked down at her curiously and set her child down. The boy was young but very cute with purple markings and a moon just like his mothers on his forehead. His Amber colored eyes glowed as he gazed at the human female. Kagome was oddly transfixed to his eyes. She felt a sudden protective need wash over her form and knew the child already had her wrapped around his clawed finger. Wait clawed finger!

The young boy said nothing only curiously looked at the young lost girl.

Kagome smiled to the young boy and felt a chill run through her spine. In an inhumane flash Kagome was in the air the young boy was in her arms and the moon woman was cradling her. They were gliding in the air and Kagome looked down to see four imposing males. Each a counterpart to the women. One stood out in particular glared at the trio in the air. His wispy silvery locks tied up and golden eyes bore into Kagome. Shock flowed into Kagome as her mind tried to catch up and understand the situation. "Kimi, that woman you place so close to our pup is a Miko." They trio landed safely in front of him. Kagome's mind was racing as the young boy in her arms clung to her and cuddled to her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The imposing man stared at his mate Kimi the moon demoness. The other demonesses rushed to their mate's sides and told them of the young miko's bravery and power. The imposing male demon stared down at the human and noticed how his pup glared at his sire almost as if warning him to not hurt the female.

"Inutashio." Kimi said his name pulling the imposing demons attention to her. "Shin-taro sent his shadow bugs after the children. We would have been in danger were it not for this miko." Kimi said still cradling Kagome. Said girls was trying to understand the jumbled occurrence that had happened.

Kimi finally set the girl back onto her feet. The young boy was still clinging to her nuzzling her neck and Kagome held the boy.

Inutashio looked at the girl. "You are in my thanks miko." he said almost reluctantly. "Uhh it's not problem at all, but may I ask why you keep calling me Miko and um do you know where I am?" Kimi finally noticed her wet clothing and saw her son's true reason of clinging to the girl. Her clothing was white and well inappropriately short kimono was the only material dark enough to keep her covered. She removed her outer hatori and handed it to the girl, while pulling her pup away. The Miko blushed and bowed then bolted to the forest to change.

"Kimi is Sesshoumaru?" Kimi smiled to her mate and stared the way the miko left. "It would seem so" she said smiling as her pup stared intently in the direction the girl came from. "I have a feeling, she is not from around here." Inutashio nodded in response. "We will escort her to the castle and find a way to help all." Kimi nodded to him and Kagome came out to the field wearing Kimi's outer kimono as Sesshoumaru scrambled out of her arms and jumped into Kagome's knocking her down. Kimi smiled and felt change would come from this girl, and it would be for the better.

"Miko-" "My name is Kagome sir. You might be mistaking me for another" She said looking at the Silver haired demon. He smirked "but you are a miko are you not, a spiritual being." "Umm I wouldn't know, whatever happened earlier I doubt I can re-enact the occurrence." Inutashio nodded as a thought passed him.

"Do you have a mate Kagome? If so we can contact him after we arrive to our home." The young boy's grip tightened around Kagome and a growl-ish purr rose from him and he shouted "Mine!"

"A mate? No I don't believe I have one sir." "Please just Inutashio" Kagome nodded. "No I don't have a mate thing, but my home should be close by, I think."

"Kagome, why do you not fear us or wish us harm? Why would you a miko protect us?" Kimi asked her.

Kagome twitched in fear "w-why are you killers!" she said nearing panic.

"No, but most humans especially miko's don't like Demons." Kimi said calmly.

"D-Demons? Your joking right." Like the demons from stories and folklore her grandpa would babble about. When no one smiled or laughed, Kagome promptly fainted.

**Hey, how have all of you been? Sorry I haven't updated my other stories I have just lost my writing spark and exams are coming up soon so I'm also freaking out. Anyways I hope ya like my first chapter of**

**Timeless****, I hope you enjoyed it and surprisingly I'm already getting new ideas for my other stories. Well I hope you can review, thanks for reading.**

**Bye -^_^-**

**With love From,**

**Biteme**


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Dog

**Timeless**

**Guess who's back! Me! And I have gotten better at writing if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter.**

**Chapter 2: An Old Dog**

Normally Sesshoumaru was a calm child. Never going against his sire, or growling at his dam. Always doing everything to the best his ability would allow, as in short of true perfection. The young prince always ensured what he did would have no I'll affect, would not mar or tarnish his family. He never whined, nor wanted for anything. That is, until the miko came into his life.

Against his sire's orders he clung to the miko's side, never letting a singular being near her. He growled continuously when his mother would take him away from said miko for any amounted time. He rushed through his duties to hurry to the miko's side. Ignored the taunts, gasps or whispers thrown at his or his family, due to his interest in said miko. When taken away from the miko, he whined and cried till he was once again by her side.

All in all it threw said miko through a loop. Kagome Was shocked by the attention the young prince would give her. Befuddled, by the fact that a child would wish to be by her side. She had been in this castle of demons for a week, and the only one to approach her had been Sesshoumaru, Kimi and even Lord Inutashio. Okay he spoke to her once telling her she will be staying at their impressive castle.

Kagome was unsure of what to do really. The young prince was so cute, and a joyful little boy. Like all children he loved attention, and to play. Unlike children he was a deadly weapon and Kagome saw that when he would train. She saw the hardworking young boy, nose deep in his studies or straining to be a better fighter.

Kagome was also unsure of why she had not woken up from this dream. Normally her brother would have jumped on her to take her from this strange dream, but Kagome was still here. She had no other choice but to assume that this was no dream. That she was really in the past, where demons were real, where evil men would do harm unto children, where women were second class citizens.

Inutashio, wait correction LORD Inutashio, had voiced his opinions on where he believed her place should be. Below a man, ready to bear his children and run his house, while he goes out for work. That shrine maiden's like her were going against natural order and all-bla, bla, bla, moving on to the next page.

Kagome was furious!, oh! Too far sorry. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru spar with his father. The young pup was clearly no match for the man, but Lord Inutashio held no mercy. Kagome watched in horror as the young prince was continuously beaten, his cheek was swollen and his clothes bloody and dirty. His hair mussed and tangled and the poor child was being burned by his father's own demonic energy. The young prince went into shock and was screaming in pure agony, only to be tossed away like a rag doll.

Inutashio approached the unconscious form of his small pup and was knocked away by a force of purification. Kagome was at Sesshoumaru's side in record time looking over his injuries and cooing to the small boy. Sesshoumaru coughed up some blood and whimpered as Kagome picked him up. Every part of him hurt.

Inutashio growled in rage and charged to the miko's form. Said miko looked up and glared at the oncoming dog demon and watched as he slammed into a barrier. Kagome kissed the pup's forehead and set him down gently, so she could stand. Kagome was furious! Stepping out of the barrier the miko slapped the dog demon unknowingly using purification energy. "You sicken me! He is but a child, young should have been the adult and found a good stopping point to and pointed out his weaknesses. NOT beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Inutashio was in shock. No one had ever slapped him. No one had ever Yelled at him, no one had ever turned him on like by slapping him and yelling at him. Oh man Inutashio's sick! Oh ehem! Let's continue…

Inutashio grabbed the miko by her long mane of hair and forced his lips unto hers, Kagome growled low in her throat reared back and kneed Inutashio in the balls. Falling to his knees he watched the miko cough spit and wipe at her mouth. "YOO ARROGANT SICK BEAST!" Kagome kicked dirt at the demon lord who was still in pain. Walked over to the hurt pup, picked him up carefully and walked back into the palace to tend to Sesshoumaru.

Kimi stared from her balcony at her mate, and then watched the miko walk back into the manner. She respected the miko all the more, for not being another wench or harlot to fall for her mate's advances. But Kimi knew all too well, that this was just the start.

**Done with chapter 2 now please my dears review! See what I did there, I rhymed!**


	3. Chapter 3 Respect Is To Be Earned

**Hello my lovely avid readers. It's been a long long time, well for those of you that wish to know my long departure was due a recent accident I was in. I am a survivor of rape, and since none of you know my true identity I hold no qualms or fear of informing you about it. Well My case was finally concluded and the beast who had hurt me by doing such evil deeds is now locked up for a long time. I wasn't his only victim but I was his last. So yay the justice system got one! Yeah I'm morbidly happy and I'm calm enough to get back to writing my works. So let's get back to**

**Timeless**

**Chapter: 3 Respect is to be Earned**

Kagome brushed and braided Sesshoumaru's hair and hummed a tune from her time. Sesshoumaru puffed out his cheeks in irritation. "I do not wish to attend the ball Kagome." Finishing up her task Kagome picked up the pup and cuddled him to her.

"Sessho, you must do what you can as the heir. Remember that talk about priorities and responsibility we had?" The young pup nodded. "So if this falls under the category of responsibilities that you hold then you must attend." The young demon only growled in annoyance.

"Mother say's you are to attend as well." His golden eyes looked up at the miko and glittered with child-like glee. A smile tore across the teen girl. "Yes, I promised your mother I would keep an eye on you, and in return she wishes to help me find my way home." A frown replaced the young prince's face.

"You do not wish to be in this Sesshoumaru's presence Kagome. Am I not a fun companion?" Kagome kissed the crescent moon on his forehead. "Sessho you know that's not why I wish to go home. I have my family to get back to and my studies. Just as you have duties, I too have duties." Understanding clouded the pup's mind and he nodded to the miko. "Fine, but you will promise this Sesshoumaru that you will return to visit." Without giving her a chance to reply the pup jumped out of the mikos arms and ran out of her temporary chambers.

The miko sighed and stood. She hoped she would be able to still somehow visit the young demon. Kagome dressed in a traditional kimono given to her by Kimi. It had a silver inu design with the background of a night sky. Kagome was just happy her grandfather had forced her to learn how to dress traditionally, to be dressed by the maids was slightly embarrassing. Pulling her hair back into a wave of curls and twist Kagome had a cascading wave of locks flowing from a high ponytail.

Walking toward the vanity Kagome only applied a dark cream to her eyelids and a red paste to her lips. Asking the young miko to do more would be challenging. A knock was heard at her door and Kimi walked in as soon as Kagome gave the okay. A smiled formed along Kimi's lips as she stared at the miko.

"What a lovely young woman you are, how is it that you do not have a mate." A blush rose to the miko's expression. "My time does not accept umm mating until later ages Lady Kimi." Kimi looked around the room. "Where is that pup of mine, if I wasn't a demoness I'd have trouble keeping up with him." Kagome laughed and nodded. "I being human puts me at a great disadvantage." Kimi walked over to the miko and seemed to circle her. "Something is missing. Oh!" Kimi rushed out of Kagome's chambers and the miko poked her head out the door. "Lady Kimi?"

Kagome jumped when she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Behind you dear." Heart thumping in her chest the miko faced the mischievous glint of the Lady of the west. "I see where Sesshoumaru gets it from now." Lady kimi's bell like laugh rang through the halls.

"You are lovely Kagome." Kimi leaned forward and placed glittering chopsticks with two shiny bells into the place at the head of Kagome's ponytail. "Perfect" She busied herself with fixing up the young miko who was arguing about even borrowing the trinket from the demoness. "It is a gift to you my dear miko." A more determined one sided argument commenced to which the Lady of the house ignored.

A maid walked into the room and immediately bowed to the two ladies. "Milady I am here to escort the Lady priestess." Kimi nodded and hushed Kagome as she was about to argue about the honorific. "Where is my pup, he will be escorted with the miko as well." Sesshoumaru materialized by his Dam and jumped into her open arms. The pair nuzzled and the prince was then placed into the miko's waiting arms. Kimi left the duo to follow the maid and the young prince jumped down from the miko's arms to walk beside her and grasp her hand.

Though unfamiliar with demon culture Kagome's crash course with Kimi prepared her with the basics. The pair waited as they were announced into the hall and as both descended the stairs a settled silence fell unto the crowd. Everyone stared in silent awe at the priestess and prince. Word of the Priestess and her valor and bravery had already spread throughout the social circles. Some stared at the priestess due to her seemingly inhuman beauty. Though she had a young look seeped into her being, a naivety if you will. While the young prince seemed more aged than his appearance foretold and much more dark, violence. The duo seemed to be the true symbolism of light and dark.

Following the pair were the Lord and Lady of the western lands themselves. In faux happiness and couple descended the stairs with grace and poise.

Soon the part was back into swing with many flocking to the lord and lady, even new admirers rushed toward the priestess and the prince. Sesshoumaru growled at the offending males and some even retreated from the small but imposing youngling. Waves of demons, unattached mind you, crowded the young miko. Sesshoumaru wasn't fond of being ignored and as such made his claim of said female more pronounced.

Tugging on the sleeve of her kimono pulled Kagome's attentions from the Fox demon before her. "Yes prince Sesshoumaru?" Kagome remembered her educate when in front of strangers. The young lord lifted his arms to the miko, whom gracefully bent down and picked up the pup. Sesshoumaru snuggled deep into Kagome's neck and smirked at the offending males.

"Lady Kagome, perhaps you could set the pup to play with the other younglings, or even with his mother, no?" Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru purred and nuzzled the miko's neck. "I do not mind. My young lord does not like to leave my side too often and I too wish to provide my price comfort in a tiring and stressful situation as a part like this would be. Aside from that I do not wish for the prince to come into hard or trouble if separated from me and though he loves his Dam she is busy at such time and has asked for my attention to be kept to the prince." Sesshoumaru's head lay upon the miko's shoulder and his small body covered any peak of skin to the surrounding males.

The night dragged on and the party seemed to stiffen. Sesshoumaru yawned and started to drift to sleep in Kagome's arms. "Lady Priestess, now you can send the prince to his chambers to rest as the other children have too gone." Kagome had been getting irritated by the constant attacks and quips from the males telling her oh so politely to drop the kid for them. She wasn't stupid.

"Well if it must be then I will wish you all a lovely night." The miko bowed to the crowd of males. "Surely you jest, the night is still young miko, and you and I can use it to become better acquainted. " "Or she could warm my bed." Another piped out. "Do not jest, the miko would prefer my being to one such as you." The males grew unruly and Kagome worried they would wake Sesshoumaru.

Clwas and punches were thrown and Kagome being in the middle of it all could not leave and instead called out to Lady Kimi across the hall and was backhanded accidently. The group was becoming less aware of their surroundings and Kagome crouched down protecting the small form of the prince. Not wanting to harm the males and the beings just stuck in the crowd like she was, Kagome was unable to put up a barrier without hurting innocents. So wild punches and claws grazed along her form.

Suddenly a loud growl stunned and stopped the rampant group of overly testosterone driven males. The crowd parted as Lady Kimi walked through to the crouched being in now tattered clothes bleeding holding a hysterical pup.

"Hush hush Sessho, your mother will be here in but a moment. Easy now hush my prince hush." Lady Kimi helped the miko up and glared at the males around her. "You are all to easily hyped up, too crazed to not see where your harm may befall and whom may be harmed in the process. Be it the miko or even my pup you might have started a war with the west. You have tarnished the respect of your own land and respect is earned but not easily gained. For the remainder of your visit to the western lands, you are to stay far from the Priestess and my pup."

Lady Kimi lifted the injured human girl who was cooing to the young prince calming him down. With their departure the party was more silent and apologies were given by the families to the lord of the lands.

Kimi placed the miko onto the bed. Her wounds bandaged and cleaned. "Why not just hurt those beast miko." Sesshoumaru clung to the female refusing to leave her side. "There were innocent bystanders and I fear my powers not strong enough to control fully to keep them from being harmed."Kimi's expression softened to the miko. "Thank you, for once again protecting my pup. Kagome smiled to her. "Always happy to help."

Kimi soon left the duo to sleep. She watched as her pup clung tightly to the kindhearted girl. Kimi had a plan and smiled at the young miko who protectively held her son.

"Do not be upset with me later miko." Kimi set off and placed her own barrier over the door and went to her study to send a letter to attain help from an old friend of hers.

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guess what this chapter is done. Yay! Trust me this chapter will have sooooooo much to do with the plot. Hope you liked it please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Teaching and old dog, a lesson

**Hi Friend! On to…..**

**Timeless**

**Chapter: Teaching an old dog, a lesson**

Kagome was being a bit overprotective. After the incident at the ball she would growl impressively like a demon to any of the offending males that came within her presence while she was with Sesshoumaru. One particular male was seen flying through the air all burnt and crispy for daring to yank away the youngster to obtain said mikos attention.

Kagome was already annoyed by each or the lords sons, who luckily were leaving today. What was worse was Inutashio who chased after her as if he himself was one of these ill breed mongrels. It made Kagome even more upset at him that he'd do something so despicable when he himself had a mate.

She and Sesshoumaru were settled in one of the gardens after an incident with Inutashio and Kagome. The old dog learned that the miko was getting better control of her abilities. Well at least his burned hand knew that information.

Kagome turned to look at the young pup that chased a butterfly through the field. This was the only time she ever saw the poor boy at ease. "Sesshoumaru, come here for a minute" Sesshoumaru rushed to Kagome's side and smiled up at her. "Yes Gome?"

Kagome smiled softly to the pup. "Can you promise me something Sessho?" The young prince beamed at the priestess. "Of course!" She picked him up and held him close. "Promise you won't be like your father sweetie." Confusion took over Sesshoumaru's young face. "But father is powerful !" Kagome kissed his forehead. "No, no be as powerful as you are able to be. I want you not to hurt your future mate." Understanding clouded the young pups vision and he seemed to age more.

"If your mate is demon or even human do not betray her and fun off after females like your father. It's a dishonorable act and it causes much pain." Sesshoumaru nodded to the miko. He remembered his own mother used to weep when his own sire would run off to a new 'conquest'.

"I understand Gome, I promise not to follow my own sires footsteps in the ways of the heart." Kagome sighed happily and let the pup snuggle into her own arms. "Gome, will you be my mate." Kagome stiffened and pet Sesshoumaru. "Hush my sweet prince. You are too young to think of such things." With that the miko stood holding the young lord to her bosom and walked back to the palace.

Kimi smiled from the distance. "I've told you Sara the miko is the perfect one to help us void our fate." The old witch demoness nodded up to the Lady of the west. "True, very true. Now I know of the way the miko is to return home. With a little of my magic, she will be able to be by the young lords side through times of heartache and darkness. She will be his shining star till he is ready for her. "

Kimi stood tall and proud. "Good, attend to your preparations so we may commence with our plans. I've had a vision of my mate. When it comes true, though the miko might save him, but she will be our only hope through these times." The witch demoness sped off to attend to her own duties as Kimi followed the duos path to the palace.

Kagome felt a strong urge to assassinate the western lord. "I offer for you to become my concubine miko. Now accept." The miko snickered as Kimi stared at her amused. "I'd rather be a virgin for the rest of my days than be your concubine." Inutashio snarled at the miko. "You dare insult your lord." Her blue eyes narrowed. "You are not my lord, I am from another time and will be here till I find my way back." Kimi's eyes glittered with mischief.

"I have found where the pathway to your home resides miko. " Kagome's eyes glowed in happiness as she looked to the Western lady. "Yet you must wait for the well you came trhough is your pathway home. It must be drained." Kagome sighed but nodded. "Thank you my lady." Kagome bowed respectfully to her. "For it to drain properly we will need to pull out the water and that will take a long amount of time miko. You will of course be allowed residence here so please be at ease and be patient."

Kagome nodded as Inutashio growled. He would not let his toy escape. "I forbid it." Kimi shook her head and stood only to walk to the mikos side and help her stand. "You will try, but remember my mate you gave your word that you would allow and help return said miko to the safety of her home." Kagome smirked and left the room with the lady leaving the lord in a growling rage.

Sesshoumaru had finished his lessons and rushed to the miko's side. The other princes had left and Sesshoumaru was free to roam the halls once more. He sniffed the air and ran to her being. Kagome sensed the little fur ball and opened her arms for the young lord to latch onto her and snuggle in her embrace.

Kimi smiled and gave her pup a kiss. "Kagome, you will need to be dressed formally tonight as will my

pup. We will be having a formal dinner with the minor lords before the festival of change. " Kagome

cocked her head in confusion. "The what?" Kimi smiled and pried her pup from the miko and

held him in front of her. "The festival of change. My pup and the other lords and ladies young will

attempt this night to see of any can accomplish the full demons change. "

Kagome nodded to her. "So has Sesshoumaru done the change?" Kimi handed her pup back to the miko.

"This will be his first." Bright amber gold eyes stared up at the miko. "This Sesshoumaru will change for

You to see gome." Kagome Smiled and ran her fingers through his silvery hair. "Just do your best for you Sesshoumaru. " The pup smiled and hugged the miko. Kimi walked off to the let the pair bond.


	5. Chapter 5 Try Me!

**Sooo someone complained about how Inutashio is just called by his titles by his mate pup and Kagome, well there is a point to this. You will see later he does have a thought-out name, but I'm making the point now to show how little emotional attachment he has to his own pack. This will make the whole Inuyasha situation better tense. Oh and Hi Friend! On to…..**

**Timeless**

**Chapter: 5 Try me!**

Sesshoumaru stared at his sire in slight anger. "You are to make the miko favor me pup." Sesshoumaru wore the traditional white and red garb of his household. Tonight's festival of change was to commence and the lords and ladies returned with the other young pups to see who could attain their true forms. Sesshoumaru was called to his sire's side to discuss matters.

If Sesshoumaru knew the matters pertained to his miko savior, he would have declined meeting with the great Inutashio. "No." Gold eyes locked with gold. "You dare to defy your sire!" Inutashio stood radiating all his fury. "This Sesshoumaru will not use to tool of deceit for your gain." Inutashio growled lowly and itched to beat the rebellion out of his pup. "Do you seek for your father to disfigure you boy."

With that said the young pup rushed out of the room and ran to the side of his miko and mother who were at that moment bathing. The young prince hid not caring if his clothing were to get wet or dirty as the miko immediately stood and covered herself to turn to the prince's side. Kimi stood as the handmaids rushed to dry and dress her in a robe. Inutashio marched right into the bathing chamber and surveyed the room for his pup.

Spotting him by his object of desire he stepped forward and growled once again. The miko was fresh clean from a bath. Her damp dark hair clung to her small form. She stood holding his pup to her chest and the boy burrowed deep into her hold. "Give me my pup." His eyes narrowed on the young heirs form. "As if! He's scared of you, I'm not gonna hand him over to you so you can hurt him." Kagome move to pass him but his hand struck out to slap the miko.

Kimi glared at her mate as Kagome stood still and silent as her small pup whimpered and started to cry for his mikos pain.

The room grew greatly tense as the silence drew on. "Hush, hush Sessho. Shhh my sweet prince." Kagome assured the young pup she was alright and kiss his forehead. Her icy blue eyes slid up to meet the angry gold and the miko yanked the dog general down to her level by his long mane of hair. Everyone stood in shock when the miko shoved the western lord into the hot spring.

"I will make you a vow. As long as I am able to be protector to your pup, as long as I am me, if you ever strike me or Sesshoumaru I will do my best to kill you. Western lord or no. Try me and trust I will hurt you." Kagome swiftly turned leaving the dog general in the spring wet and even more filled up with his desire for her.

Kimi smiled to the miko as she passed by to. "Mate, you would be wise to listen to the girl." Inutashio's gaze went to his mate. "You will finally speak to me of your visions once more." Kimi smirked. "No, just warning you." Though Kimi had visions of the future and used to tell her mate of what was to happen, now she did all she could to not warn him. Ever since he had taken another to their bed.

Kimi turned as maid followed the western lady to help prepare her for the festival.

Kagome sat with her eyes shut as handmaids flitter around her doing her hair and makeup. She wore a long ice blue kimono with the house symbol stitched into the surface.

Sesshoumaru sat in her lap and slept. Last when Kagome had seen him he had been sucking on his thumb and whimpering. Kagome wanted to protect this sweet little pup as much as she could. "We are finished my lady." Kagome sighed, once again they called her lady. She wasn't too fond of titles.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the presented mirror. Her hair was half up and half down. The top pulled in intricate curves braids with faux jewels and crystals, at least she hoped they were faux. Her blue eyes were surrounded by and electric blue shadow and what looked like eye liner was lined along the top and bottom of her eyes. A dark red lip balm colored her lips and Kagome smiled and thank the young girls for their aid in helping her look presentable.

As the women left the room to the two silent occupants Kagome thought over her situation. Staring down as the sleeping prince Kagome was stunned at how her life had made a turn as this. She was worried that once gone the current demon lord would take his anger out on his pup. Kagome could only hope Sesshoumaru would be safe and alright.

Sesshoumaru awoke slowly opening his eyes then yawning and rubbing his bright amber gold eyes cutely. "Sesshoumaru." The young prince looked up to meet the young mikos soft gaze. He smiled brightly to her and the miko couldn't help but fear that his sweet smile would disappear.

Kagome hugged the young prince tightly to her. "Sesshoumaru, always remember I love you." The pup stiffened in the mikos arms. He remembered his own dam had said those exact words when his father had banished her in favor of his mistress. His mother was banished for ten moon years, till her own father stepped in and forced his father to properly take care of his mate or lose his heir and her. His mother came back and Sesshoumaru still remembered the absence.

"Gome don't leave me!" The pup clung tightly to his miko. "Please, don't go!" Kagome felt tears well up. "Sessho sweetheart, listen to me.: His small head turned to look up and she kissed his cheek leaving a bright red kiss there. "No matter what, I love you and I'm always on your side. Okay sweetie. Just be strong and grow up nice and powerful so that not even your father can steal away your hopes and dreams." Sesshoumaru nodded and held tightly to his miko.

"I understand Gome." A knock came from the door interrupting the pair. "My Prince and lady, the hour of the festival is to begin." The pair stood together and soon found themselves in the grand hall with other nobles.

Kagome stood at Kimi's side as all the young were gathered together in the center of the room. Elders stood behind each pup depending on what demon type they were. One by one each pup tried to focus power. The older ones seemed to accomplish this with ease and Kagome hoped Sesshoumaru would do his best. The time for Sesshoumaru to attempt was up and hope filled Kagome's stomach with butterflies. The other pups his age were unable to do as the elders.

Kimi held tightly to the mikos hand and Kagome could feel the nervousness and tension as the pair stood rooting for the young prince. In a bright flash there before them stood a Kagome sized dog. Both women let out a breath of relief as awed gasps and claps for the young lord whittled around.

The big puppy then changed back to his humanoid appearance and once allowed flew to the side of his mother and miko. "Wonderful Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gave the pup another kiss on his opposing cheek leaving another kiss mark. The pup smiled brightly as his mother took him in his arms and kissed his moons mark. "My smart sweet pup!"

In a dark room Inutashio gave his attentions to a young princess to a foreign country. Not knowing of his pups astounding feat till the nights festivities had ended.

Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep in the mikos arms as she and Kimi spoke softly about Kagome's way home. "The well will be dried out by the end of this week Kagome. I have decided to let you and my pup bond so he and you will have lasting memories. I know you are both so close and it pleases me to know he has met with once such as you. Were it not for you, his future looked dark, lonely and stuck on a path of supreme conquest. Now, now I have no fears for my sweet son. Thank you miko Kagome for saving strangers and entering our lives and give us happiness and serenity." Kimi hugged the surprised miko whom stayed silent.

Soon all beings were asleep in the dark of the night. All but one.

**That's that done with this lovely chappy. Please review~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~or I let this guy drown or worse I let him get eaten by a shark ~~~~^~~~~~lol~~~~^~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6 A Battle Not Her own

**Sooo someone complained about how Inutashio is just called by his titles by his mate pup and Kagome, well there is a point to this. You will see later he does have a thought-out name, but I'm making the point now to show how little emotional attachment he has to his own pack. This will make the whole Inuyasha situation better tense. Oh and Hi Friend! On to…..**

**Timeless**

**Chapter: 6 A Battle not her own**

Kagome sighed as the Western lady led her away from the castle in the dark of night. Kimi smiled at the miko as the duo flew through the night sky toward the well that once sent the miko to their time.

"Kagome, you must know that I do not have the abilities to send you directly to your time. You will be sent many years into the future. You will meet my pup when he is in his adolescence. To humans he will appear to be a young teen. I will not be there, no I will not be dead but by that time my mate will banish me once again in favor of his future lover." Kagome's heart ached for Kimi.

It hurt Kagome to know that there was some so vile as the western lord to hurt his own mate so. "Worry not miko, but when you arrive back please do not hold scorn for my mate, for on your arrival you will make a choice on if he lives or dies. He may no longer love me but miko please find it in your heart to protect my mate."

Kagome was shocked but nodded. She would do as the western lady so wishes. "When you once again find Sesshoumaru, please do not hold any anger he has toward you against him. He cares for you and if my pup is being stubborn then be stubborn back and search for me so I may come back to help you go further toward your time." Kagome nodded and her gut clenched in sorrow as she realized that Sesshoumaru would probably hate her for leaving.

"Remember my sweet Kagome; he loves you like I do. He does care and if all goes according to plan you both will work it out." Kagome once again nodded and the pair landed at the well.

Kimi pulled off her jeweled necklace holding the symbol of the western house and placed it around the mikos neck. "You are like a daughter to me miko." Kagome's eyes glittered with unshed tears and Kimi kissed the small mikos cheek and shoved a bow and arrows into the surprised woman's arms who was then shoved into the well as a dark figure came up behind the crying Kimi.

Kagome was swallowed up by blue light as she traveled through time once again.

Softly Kagome landed on the wells ground. Looking up she saw vines and climbed out hearing screams of terrified people and emerged to see fire and fighting. Hearing a baby wail Kagome jumped out of the well in hast and ran towards the source of the child.

Tripping Kagome fell into a clearing. She watched the Dog general fighting wounded. The man he was fighting looked human but rage filled his features and Kagome saw a dead woman and child lain by the tree line edge. Some green creature seemed to be trying to take their souls from their cooling breathed deeply and took an arrow notched it stood strong and let it loose at the human man.

His scream echoed through the clearing and he turned toward the miko who stared at him with cold glare of blue. He yanked the arrow from his arms as the dog General stared at the miko as if he had seen a ghost. "Save the woman and child quick!" Inutashio nodded and ran off to do as such "Miko, how dare you defy the teachings and side with demons and that vile creature." The man was handsome Kagome would admit that.

"I have my own duty to protect to who deserve it." Notching another arrow she aimed. "Leave or I will strike you down and lay a curse upon your line!" Hearing the cries of human men the man glared down at the finely dressed miko. She stood strong, proud, and against a man. A dark smile etched onto his features. "I will leave for now miko but I will return." Soon the man was gone and Kagome ran to the dog generals side. "Work you damn sword!" Kagomes heart clenched seeing a small baby with fine silvery hair and little puppy ears. The dog generals vision blurred and he soon fell from blood loss.

"Dammit, just when I needed you." Kagome stood and lifted the heaven sword, ignored the small turrent if pain sent up her arms she yelled at the sword. "Work, please!" and she cut down the green soul stealers. The pup and mother both woke in a coughing fit and soon the pups wails echoed through the clearing. Kagome went to the dog generals side and used her abilities to heal him up.

"No! don't hurt my Tamashiro! Please miko-sama I love him." Kagome sighed and kept healing him. "He will be fine, I am only healing him." The woman cried out in relief. Once the miko was finished the demon lord whom Kagome only called Inutashio soon awoke. Kagome was sitting as far from him as she could and glaring at him. "It has been many years miko." Kagome shrugged. "For some. I just wish I never had to see your ugly mug again." The woman holding the pup gasped as the dog general laughed.

"Still the same I see Kagome." He stood and helped the woman up. "Our son his name is Inuyasha." Kagome gave a curt nod. "Thank you for saving my mate, pup and myself." Kagome stood and spat at the dog general. "It is your Kimi you should thank! I would have let you die were it not for her pleading that I keep you among the living." Kagome stiffened as she felt a presence heading into the clearing. In a flash stood a young man. He was taller than Kagome by a few inches. He had long silvery hair, pale moon colored skin, Amber gold eyes and a beautiful purple crescent on his brow. He sneered at his father.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" His angry gaze turned to the miko and filtered to surprise for a moment only to turn back into an impassive gaze. "Miko Kagome. You seem to always be there waiting to save a helpless pup." Kagome smiled warmly at him and launched her body into his and hugged him tightly. Sesshoumaru only stiffened unsure of what to do. "Oh gosh you've grown so much." Tears were welled up in the mikos eyes. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her embrace with hurt plain on his features. The miko wiped her eyes and soon her vision blurred and she fell into the arms of her little Sessho.

"We will take her to the castle will us Sesshoumaru. Here hand me her." Sesshoumaru growled at his sire. "I have surpassed you father, I need not take your orders any longer." Lifting the miko in his arms Sesshoumaru carried his miko to his secret dwelling out and away from his fathers reach.

Now all he had to do was playing the waiting game and attend to Kagome. He had missed her after all these years. Yet he was still mad at her.

Softly he caressed his miko and held her close to keep her warm.

"I missed you Kagome." A small kiss was lain on her brow.

**Chapter is done. Please review I love you all!**


End file.
